Anshin's Story
by trinitytzen
Summary: Another power has threatened Earth...DBZ must find a way to defeat them with the help of someone new..


Anshin's story  
Stacey Lui  
Stacey_lui@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright and sunny afternoon...the day went by as usual, that unless means that no evil being is about to destroy Earth. Trunks and Goten at school, Pan and Bra playing on the swings at their elementary school yard, Bulma working in her lab, Vegeta in the gravity room working out. Chichi cooking dinner for that friends and family were coming to eat and knowing some their Saiyan stomachs, she decided to get a head start on cooking. You could say it was a perfectly normal day until...  
  
"I could have sworn that Satan City was around here," the girl spoke to herself, with long black hair. To everyone she looks like a normal girl except that she had a tail and she was 50 feet up in the air, but other than that she was a normal girl, kind of. "Let's check the map," she pulls out a large map, from her large duffel bag, and started to chart out the places she has been to. "Ugh! It should be right here but there isn't anything here except a forest!" Her hair starts to flame up, and she shot out a burst of energy out of anger and frustration...only for a second. But that second was enough for the nearby Z fighters to notice.  
  
"Huh? Hey Trunks did you feel that?" Goten asked his purple hair friend.   
  
"Yeah, let's get outta here...."  
  
"Trunks! Goten! No talking in class!"  
  
"Sorry...." They said in unison.   
  
"OK, now that interruption was taken care of," the teacher turned around and faced the board. Trunks looked at Goten and eyed the open window. Goten nodded his head, and then they were gone.  
  
Elsewhere, at Gohan and Videl's house. Gohan was studying while Videl was making a snack for Pan and Bra. Suddenly, Gohan looked up from his book.  
  
"Videl, did you feel that?"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Gohan?" said Videl as she put some dumplings in the pot.  
  
"I'm going out." Gohan abruptly got up and went toward the door. "I'll be back, later."  
  
"Gohan, while you're out pick up Pan and Bra!" At that moment, Gohan flew out the door.  
  
"Men!" Videl sighed and threw up her arms in despair.  
  
All the Z fighters sensed the energy that was produced in the middle of the forest. Every one of them, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tein, Chao-zu, Krillin, and Piccolo rushed over to where the energy was discharged.   
  
"Ugh... okay, just calm down, Anshin," she took a deep breath, "You'll find this Kame-forsaken city, even if it kills you..." Anshin suddenly snapped her head up, "Uh oh, I think I spoke to soon..." Large chi was coming straight toward her. She looked around her searching for an escape route, but it seemed that strong chi was coming from all around her and coming fast. "Ugh, I don't need this right now," Anshin said with a heavy sigh. She looked around into the forest, in the distant she could see a dome shaped building. "Hmm, I wonder why I didn't see that before...Ugh, my eyesight must be getting bad." With that she took off toward the building.  
  
Seconds later, the Z fighters arrived at the scene.  
  
"Huh? Did you guys feel the energy, too?" asked Yamcha, as he scanned the nearby area.   
  
"Yeah, I did. It was only a burst of energy, but I felt it too," answered Krillin.  
  
"Do you think it's any trouble, Tein," said a little clown looking thing.  
  
"I don't know, Chao-zu, I don't know."  
  
"Well, don't just stand around doing nothing! We have to find the source of the energy to see if it's worth concerning about," said Vegeta, a little agitated.   
  
"Right!" everyone answered. One by one everyone started to leave.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and whispered, "Looks like we get to skip school!" Goten smiled at Trunks. Vegeta looked over at them...  
  
"Don't try anything...Once we find out what happened. Both of you are going back to school." Trunks and Goten face-faulted. "I don't want to hear an earful from Bulma and Chichi." With that Vegeta took off.  
  
"Aww...we were so close, Trunks," said Goten.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Anshin landed in front of the dome-shaped building. "Hmm...Capsule Corps." She walked up to the door and prepared to knock, when the door slammed opened.  
  
"Vegeta! And where HAVE you been?" yelled a very mad blue hair woman. Anshin had a very shocked expression on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else,"the woman apologized. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"There are these strange men chasing me. I wonder if I can stay here for a little while."  
  
"Sure you can, there are some sickos out there these days," said the woman as she closed the front door. "By the way my name is Bulma."  
  
"Hi, my name is Anshin." Bulma lead Anshin to the kitchen. And started cooking food, since Vegeta and Trunks were likely to be home soon. A small girl around the age of 5 bounded into the room. "Hello," Anshin said politely.  
  
The small girl started eye-widened at Anshin, looking up and down at her. She pointed her finger to Anshin's waist. "What is that?" Anshin looked down and saw her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.  
  
"It's my tail." Immediately Bulma dropped the pot she was holding and looked at Anshin with terror.   
  
"You...you...have a tail?" stammered Bulma. In the front of the house, there was a slam of a door. Bulma jogged to the door, while Anshin stayed in the kitchen with the little girl.  
  
"So what is your name little girl?"  
  
"My name is Bra," said the young girl. She eyed Anshin's tail. "Can I touch it?"  
  
"Sure go ahead." Bra touched the tail with extreme care. Anshin heard murmuring coming towards them and suddenly sensed strong chi. Anshin jumped out of her chair suddenly which caused Bra to fall over. "Oh great..." Anshin said under her breath. She looked around for an escape route, and spied a window across the kitchen. She dashed toward the window and opened it. Turning back to Bra she said, "Whatever you don't tell them where I went." Bra nodded her head up and down. With that Anshin scurried out the window. The murmurs got   
louder...and stopped at the kitchen.  
  
"Huh, where did she go?" thought Bulma with a confused look on her face. "I could have sworn she was here." She gazed around the room and set her eyes on Bra who was oblivious to everyone and stared out the window. "Bra, honey, do you know where Anshin went?" Bra let go of her gaze of the window; innocently looked at Bulma and shook her head. Trunks turned and looked at the window suspiciously. He noticed a rustle in the bushes right outside the window. With a couple steps he made it to the open window and reached into the bush...and out of it he pulled up a girl by the back of her shirt, like lifting a stray animal.  
  
"Aiiie!" screamed the girl. "Put me down right now!" Trunks ignored her and turned his head to the side.  
  
"Mom, is this her?" Anshin's tail unfurled quickly from her waist.  
  
"I said put me down right NOW!" with that Anshin's tail whipped out slapped Trunk's face leaving a cut. Trunk's dropped her immediately, from the shock of being hit. Anshin fell with a thud as she hit the bush. Everyone ran outside and surrounded Anshin's fallen body. Trunk's with his hand against his cheek.   
  
"You're a Saiyan!" exclaimed Goten as he pointed to her tail.   
  
"How do you know about the Saiyans?" Anshin asked suspiciously.   
"Unless...." Anshin mentally slapped herself. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before." She thought back to when she was flying and looking for Satan City, and large chi surrounded her. "If you are Saiyans," Anshin looked around her; "you would know the person I'm looking for."  
  
"And who is this person you're looking for," Vegeta asked menacingly.  
  
"I'm looking for.... Kakarotto..."  
  
  
******End of Chapter 1******  
  
  
Anshin's story  
  



End file.
